1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture; specifically to a folding utility stool, bench or table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for a folding utility stool, bench or table have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 284,529 to Adrian Reed, teaches an ornamental design for a folding stool. The patented invention is not a utility patent and cannot be used in a folded position. Furthermore, the present invention does not have a similar configuration to the patented design.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,033 to Marvin Sienkiewicz and Russell Remer, teaches a folding seat having a hinged post member adapted to be restrained from pivoting by means of a slidable sleeve. The seat has a socket member affixed in its underside and the post is slidable and pivotally received therein by means of a pair of ears depending downwardly from the socket member. Each of the ears has an inwardly extending nipple and the upper section of the post has a pair of slots which receive the nipples and slide with respect thereto when the post is slid into or withdrawn from the socket. Stops are provided for limiting this sliding movement such that the post may be withdrawn from the socket a sufficient distance to allow it to pivot between the ears into abutment with the seat and slide with respect thereto and, yet, remain connected to the socket assembly.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention in that the patented invention utilizes a hinged post member that has a slidable sleeve for folding the invention, while the present invention utilizes inner and outer legs and dowel configuration for folding the invention. Furthermore, the patented invention cannot be used in its folded position, while the present invention can be used in its folded position.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,167 to Arthur Sprigman, teaches a folding stool with legs and separate seat braces that extend from and are pivotally attached to a hub. When the stool is unfolded, the legs are retained in their normal, load supporting positions by angularly disposed edges on their minor portions, and the seat braces are also retained in their normal, load supporting positions. The legs can be folded to overlap the seat braces so that the stool can be folded the length of the legs or seat braces, whichever are longer.
The present invention differ from the above described patented invention for the following reasons: firstly, the patented invention utilizes separate seat braces and a hub to allow for the folding of the stool; secondly, the braces are pivotally attached to the hub, whereas the present invention does not utilize a hub, braces or any mechanism with similar functions. Furthermore, the patented invention cannot be used in its folded position.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,523 to Peter Brand, Guenther Haefner, Frietz Diedrich, and Hans Kirchmann, teaches a work stool used for a higher than normal seating position as required when working at a drafting table or the like. Features of the invention include a fight weight frame that folds for storage, a wide base that does not interfere with the user's feet, and a vertically adjustable seat having a textured face for ventilation.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention in that the patented invention has a seat vertically adjustable on its frame, a closed frame for supporting a seat, a forward projecting seat and rearwardly extending floor brace which widens as it reaches the floor, while the present invention features legs, not a brace, and does not have a forward projecting seat or a closed frame. Furthermore, the patented invention cannot be used in its folded position.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,502 to John B. Anderson, teaches a folding step stool that when folded the step stool is self standing and has a narrow width to permit the step stool to be stored in otherwise unusable spaces. When the legs are extended, a stable triangular support for two or more steps is provided. The vertical uprights of the device carry a handgrip positioned well above the level of the highest step to be useful when a person is on the highest step and during ascent and descent of the steps.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention in that the patented invention utilizes a three dowel system to fold the invention, where one of the dowels moves along a slot while the present invention utilizes only one dowel which remains stationary at all times. Furthermore, the patented invention cannot be used in its folded position.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,690 to Ralph Torrey, teaches a folding stool comprising of a pair of hinged seat supports connected to a pair of hinged leg supports by way of a pair of pivots in a manner such that the leg supports fold up and fit within the seat supports thus making a compact package convenient to carry and store. Hinged leg supports and hinged seat supports cross each other in the point of the pivots in substantially X form when the stool is open and in use. The leg supports are connected to each other by means of a flexible double acting hinge permitting rotation of the leg supports over the 180 degree horizontal, and moving in concert about the pivots, leg supports and seat supports are brought into a position suitable for supporting an adult user at a comfortable, normal chair height. A readily detachable and foldable seat stretches across the top of and engages the seat support preventing further opening of the stool. With the stool folded, the seat fits snugly between folded support members presenting a compact storage package convenient to carry and store.
The present invention differs from the above described patent in that the present invention remains one piece at all times and can be used in its folded position. Furthermore, the patented invention utilizes hinged leg supports connected by a double acting hinge while the present invention does not use this or any other similar configuration.
Numerous innovations for a folding stool, bench, or table have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.